The present invention relates to a nozzle arrangement for fluid applications, in particular for a hydraulic circuit of a motor vehicle drive train, having a nozzle body, which has a first longitudinal end and a second longitudinal end, wherein the nozzle body has a first longitudinal section having a cylindrical outer circumference, which has a first outside diameter, wherein the nozzle body has a blind hole starting from the first longitudinal end, wherein, in the region of the second longitudinal end, the nozzle body has a second longitudinal section having a second outside diameter, which is smaller than the first outside diameter, wherein a third longitudinal section is formed between the first longitudinal section and the second longitudinal section, and wherein a substantially radially aligned nozzle bore connects the outer circumference of the third longitudinal section to the blind hole.
The present invention furthermore relates to a motor vehicle drive train having a housing, in which a fluid is received, and having a hydraulic circuit, which has a low-pressure section and a high-pressure section, which are connected to one another by a housing section, and having a nozzle arrangement.
Nozzle arrangements of the type stated at the outset are also referred to as gap filter nozzles. Here, the nozzle bore substantially defines the hydraulic properties, where relevant together with the design of the blind hole (the inside diameter and length thereof). Nozzle arrangements of this kind are used in hydraulic circuits of motor vehicle drive trains, for example, as orifices, via which a specific leakage from a high-pressure section to a low-pressure section can take place
In this case, the annular gap that can be established by means of the nozzle arrangement is preferably designed in such a way that, overall, it has a larger cross-sectional area than the nozzle bore but the gap width is less than the diameter of the nozzle bore. Consequently, the annular gap can serve as a filter for particles which might clog the nozzle bore. Thus, the annular gap serves as a kind of anti-clogging device for the nozzle bore.
Known nozzle arrangements of this kind have an external thread in the region of a longitudinal section to enable the nozzle body to be screwed into an internally threaded hole. Here, it is necessary to secure the nozzle body by means of a retention means against coming unscrewed. Known nozzle arrangements are furthermore generally of two-part construction to enable the radially aligned nozzle bore, in particular, to be produced.
Other known filter nozzles have a pot-shaped nozzle body, at the pot bottom of which there is a nozzle bore, and have a rigidly mounted screen as a “pot lid”.
In the prior art, the nozzle arrangement generally consists of at least two parts, requiring pre-assembly, which leads to high costs. Moreover, the nozzle body generally has an external thread, making it necessary to secure the nozzle body against release in the assembled state, leading to high assembly costs. In addition, there is a need in the housing for an internally threaded bore, which is likewise expensive to produce. Furthermore, the cutting of the thread can give rise to swarf, which can block the nozzle bore, resulting in problems in respect of service life and/or reliability.
Moreover, some filter elements of hydraulic components have moving parts, and this can likewise lead to high costs and reliability problems.